


A Trail of Black Feathers

by AnimatorZee



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatorZee/pseuds/AnimatorZee
Summary: The worlds - and everything in them - have been shattered to pieces. Anything that has been Shattered can piece itself back together, but with so many fragments strewn about, some pieces fuse with those that don't quite match. Fusions and Anomalies run rampant. Instead of destruction, the universe now faces utter chaos, and time is unable to resume its proper march.But as threats from one world may spread to another, so too does their hope. Granted, a ragtag band of travelers may not be the picture of hope to most, but they'll have to do for now.





	A Trail of Black Feathers

It was just another ordinary day, for most. For others, perhaps it was a must _un_ ordinary day. For everyone, that was about to change.

Sudden tremors shook the ground, and the sky abruptly filled with stormclouds. The clouds continued to form until there wasn't a speck of sky to be seen beyond them, and they filled with darkness. The rumbling of the storm didn't sound like thunder, but more of an ominous whir. The air became thick and tense. By now, it was impossible to dismiss this phenomenon as normal weather, and everyone had abruptly halted their daily lives to stare at the sky in anxious curiosity.

A horrible screeching sound rang out. Shards of dark light rained from the sky, through the veil of stormclouds and embedding themselves wherever they landed before vanishing. Everywhere they pierced, cracks of light began to form, rapidly webbing out and growing wider. With them came the sound of fracturing glass, despite how the ground may have been dirt or even stone. The nature of the phenomenon seemed not to care for it. Artifacts, objects, even people... Nothing was spared.

One boy had barely made it a few paces down the beach when he felt a sharp pain in his back, and he stumbled. He heard his friend call out to him in panic. Only when he glanced at his arm did he notice the light crackling along it, just as it did the sand beneath him.

The whirring grew louder and louder, drowning out frantic screams and snapping wood alike. There was a single moment of utter silence before a loud shattering sound and one final quake.

Then...nothing.

 

* * *

 

Manhattan was covered in twilight.  
  
At least, Midna was pretty sure that's what this place was called. The sign was hard to read - how she could even read it in the first place was beyond her, but she wasn't about to question it right now - and heavily damaged besides. The destruction that happened here was incredible, and she could see some of the familiar architecture of the Palace of Twilight meshed with some of the half-destroyed metal buildings.  
  
Most concerningly, Link was nowhere to be seen. Something must have happened to separate them when the whole world started shaking around them. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be worried...and perhaps a bit annoyed; she was the one holding on to most of his stuff for him, after all. But he still had a weapon and shield, at least, so he'd be fine without her for now. Nothing left to do now but search for him, or anyone else that could help her for the time being. Laying low would only get her so far.  
  
It wasn't long before her wandering brought her to a huge pit. Scraps of metal were strewn about, and the various scratches and scars in the ground made it clear that a struggle had happened just earlier, as did several incapacitated shadow beasts. Midna noted with some disgust that some of the shadow beasts were more mutated than normal, looking far more like actual beasts or even plantoid monstrosities than the usual fare she and Link dealt with in Hyrule. They were all unconscious, not completely incapacitated, so Midna moved past them with some caution to peek into the crater just beyond them. There was more metal scattered about here than anywhere else, as well as some of the tougher-looking monsters. In the wreckage of steel, something - or some _one_ \- was still alive. It didn't take much for Midna to put two and two together. He was gasping for breath, struggling to stand, and worn down from the fight he'd just finished, but very much alive...and still very useful to her.  
  
As Midna hovered over him, the warrior cast a wary glare at her, eyes still burning with ferocity. He didn't seem to trust her, but that was fine. She could still work with this. Grinning, Midna pulled out a familiar twilight crystal and balanced it on her finger.  
  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much."

**Author's Note:**

> So...this crossover fic is basically just a huge self-indulgent thing for me, spawning from an idea I had ages ago and haven't done much with yet. While I do have a plot of sorts in mind, I'm not really writing it with any real process like I do any of my other stuff. This is just for pure fun and stuff, but I figured I'd put it somewhere anyway. If you do decide to read; I hope you enjoy!


End file.
